roblox_the_survival_challengefandomcom-20200213-history
The Survival Challenge
The Survival Challenge is an ROBLOX game by Joshua Reed (SurvivalGuy4402). About It's a game where you have to survive the disasters in many maps. It includes a shop and a few buildings. How to Play You have to survive on each disaster in a map. The map changes every 3 minutes. Disasters and Maps The list of disasters are here. The list of maps are here. Updates See in List of updates in The Survival Challenge. History The place was created on November 17th, 2014 and a testing release on April 18th, 2015. The first testing game had 978 visits. Then it was rereleased as a group game and still in testing on August 27, 2015. It had 90 visits before the testing game closed. It was then released on August 27, 2016 as an official release. List of Staff Members An article of a list of staff members is coming soon. Current Staff Members *''BuggyColton101'' (August 27, 2016 - present) *''catcreaturecc'' (Early 2015 - present) *''hurtever'' (Early 2015 - present) *''jumpersmile200'' (March 20, 2016 - present) *''michaelosky'' (August 27, 2016 - present) *''truckerjay2'' (March 20, 2016 - present) Former Staff Members *''Gyarafied'' (Early 2015 - Fall or Summer 2015; July 28, 2016 - August 28, 2016) *''Lonewolfjay123'' (March 31, 2015 - April 27, 2015) *''orub5866'' (Early 2015 - Mid 2015) *''UnknownAssassinz'' (Early 2015 - Summer or Fall 2015) Trivia *SurvivalGuy4402 was given this game which was TyeMan's game. Articpuffin is an alt of TyeMan and testin423. The game was given to SurvivalGuy4402 in late 2014. *Normal maps are maps that are not mysterious and obby like. Mystery Maps will give you mysteries you have to try finding before map changes or when a disaster strikes. Obby Maps have courses you have to survive around with. Bugs *Sometimes when a new server is created, the server time at the second floor of the shop says 1 hour at the beginning of the server for an unknown reason. *When the truss appear in the cereal bowl they disappear. History *On July 15, 2015, the first testing game has hit over 500 visits! It also had a chance to make a new record of how many people are in the game. The record was 10 players. *On August 27, 2015, the game was rereleased and released as a group place and was still in game testing. *On September 24, 2015, there were problems in game testing. **The game was slowing down for all players. The characters were not loading right making them look like noobs. People couldn't hear each other at all. This caused the server to shutdown. **The server restarted with everything normal. The same things happened a minute later. The server shutdown while the fifth map was displayed. Everything was fixed after it shutdown. **It was discovered that it was likely caused by ROBLOX. *It is confirmed on July 28, 2016 that the game will be released August 2016. **It was scheduled to release on August 20th but due to being busy, it was moved to August 27th, 2016. In Other Languages Details Here are some details of what the game looks like. Game Map TSC.png|Game Map Detail Game Map TSC Labels.png|Game Details with Labels Gallery Images/Thumbnails All Current The Survival Challenge Logo.png|First Logo (August 27th, 2016 - present) Upcoming Gaming Screen Shot 2015-02-25 at 5.34.31 pm.png|Picture taken by UnknownAssassinz. Raining Giant Gumballs occurring at the City/Park map. Videos Trailer Gameplay Videos Other See Also *List of modes of The Survival Challenge *SurvivalGuy4402 Fans *The Survival Challenge Fans *The Survival Challenge Universe *List of updates in The Survival Challenge *Visiting status of The Survival Challenge